


Daddy Christmas

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Daddy Kink Series [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex and Jim have just one night to spend together at the cabin for their own secret Christmas celebration. Alex surprises Jim with an unusual gift.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti
Series: The Daddy Kink Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066994
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	Daddy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/gifts).



Two days was all they had; two days and _one_ night before having to go home, return to their normal lives. Any time spent together was never long enough but two days was ridiculous… Neither of them were willing to pass it up though. Both wanting to see the other, to hold them and kiss them and tell them how much they loved them.

Jim was waiting at the airport for Alex’s plane, wanting to spend as much time together as they possibly could. When he spotted the familiar figure, he longed to just take Alex in his arms and kiss him but it was too risky. Alex reached for him, clearly intending to hug him but Jim caught himself and took his hand in greeting instead. He could see the hurt his deflection had caused but it was too late to take it back now… and too public.

He took Alex’s bag and walked him to the parking lot. The second they were seated inside Jim’s car though, he reached for Alex who immediately scrambled into his lap but it was cramped and Alex hit his head upon the roof, twice, while attempting to kiss Jim. They laughed about it as Alex slipped into the passenger seat.

They made small talk about the flight and the drive as the car headed towards their cabin. To save time, Jim pulled over and bought the very small amount of supplies they’d need for just one night then it was back on the road. The car didn’t stop again until it was parked outside the cabin.

A thin sheet of snow was covering the dwelling, making it look like a Christmas card and Alex tried to picture it… A snapshot of himself and Jim, wearing matching awful sweaters while hugging on the porch and smiling for the camera. He could see it so clearly, a dream, a fantasy. The life they could never have.

“Are you okay?” Jim could sense something was off.

“Yeah,” Alex smiled, the familiar flutter in his stomach as he smiled at his lover. “Just tired, it was a rough flight.”

“You should have a nap, rest up for tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Well, it’s _our_ Christmas celebration and it should be special. I definitely plan to have my wicked way with you.”

“Oh? Is _daddy_ on the naughty list this year?”

Jim wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him into a warm embrace.

“I’m appalled you’d even ask me that, baby boy,” Jim whispered. “Us being here together definitely puts us _both_ on the naughty list.”

Alex didn’t know what to say to that. His heart was still in a flutter at just being around him again after so long apart yet...

So he didn’t want to argue with him, not when they had so little time together… But what exactly was so wrong about them being here together? Jim’s divorce had been finalized long ago and Alex wasn’t a child, wasn’t even a teenager anymore. They were just two people in love, spending time together. What was naughty about that?

Jim pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck and he felt himself melting into the embrace. He spun around, wrapped his arms around Jim and pressed their bodies together, wanting to be close for as long as possible.

“Come lie down with me?” Alex whispered. “Just until I fall asleep…?”

He knew he’d be sleeping in minutes, he was so tired, and Jim agreed, followed him to the bedroom where they lay on top of the covers for a few moments. Both staring into the other’s eyes, Alex did not want to close his because he wanted to just stare at his love. He quickly drifted off to sleep though and Jim kissed his forehead then slipped off to his own devices while Alex rested.

Jim moved about the cabin, made sure there was enough firewood and that everything they needed would be readily available. He hated that they only had tonight before having to head back to Roswell. He loved that Kyle was coming home to spend the holiday with him and Michelle but that meant Alex spending Christmas with _his_ family. Jim hated the idea of Alex being stuck with his father… 

So, tonight was going to be their own private celebration. One night wasn’t long enough; it was never long enough but it was all they had. He sank down on the couch, notebook in hand, as he tried to think what to write. Jim thought the rules should be festive but maybe Christmas wasn’t the time for _these_ types of games.

He loved the way it made him feel when Alex would look up at him, so much love and trust in his eyes. He loved taking Alex into his arms or over his knee and kissing him or spanking him.. just being close to him, being around him, being _with_ him… But it didn’t always have to be like that.

Jim started thinking about dirty puns, asking Alex to suck his candy cane or permission to ride him like a reindeer but all he really wanted was to hold him, kiss him, make love to him.

He tossed the notebook aside and got up, headed into the bedroom where Alex was still sleeping. Jim immediately crawled up beside him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to his neck.

“Mmmm,” Alex murmured in his sleep.

“You like that, baby boy?” Jim whispered.

“Mmm hmmm,”

“Good.”

Jim continued nuzzling at Alex’s neck until the younger man began to giggle and opened his eyes, looked up at him with nothing but love in his eyes. He reached up, touched Alex’s cheek before kissing his sweet lips.

“I hate that we only have today,” Alex said.

“Me too,” Jim agreed.

“Why can’t we…” Alex trailed off, averted his eyes, already wishing he hadn’t spoken.

“Alex?”

He shifted on the bed, rolled over to look into Jim’s worried eyes.

“Why are we still… _Hiding_?” Alex whispered. Jim stroked his cheek.

“You know why. Between your dad and my family… it’s just not the right time.”

“But, will there ever be a right time?”

“Alex-”

“My dad doesn’t control me or _you_. He may have chased Michael away but we were just kids and thought he had all the power… well, he doesn’t… not anymore!”

“You _really_ want to tell your dad about us?”

“No,” Alex admitted, sadly. “But surely other people could know? You’ve been divorced a few years now… Does Michelle know you’re seeing someone? Does Kyle?”

Jim sighed and sat up, moved upon the bed until he was sitting against the headboard and he urged Alex into his arms, kissed the crown of his head.

“She knows there’s _someone_ in my life but that’s all… I, uh, basically let her believe that… they were married… I mean… it _is_ my track record… and this way she didn’t ask questions.”

“So… that’s what I am to you?”

“Alex, that’s not fair. You told your unit that I was your Uncle!”

Alex held his tongue. He _had_ spun that lie in the beginning but had recently taken to telling some of his fellow officers the truth. He wasn’t afraid of them knowing how he felt about Jim.

“How much longer can we go on like this?” Alex asked him.

“I try not to think about it,” Jim admitted. “Because I’m happy with how things are. Maybe it would be different if you weren’t away so much or if I had a different job but this is where we are and… I love being able to make the most of the limited time we have together.”

“Jim-”

“Why cause trouble for ourselves? Your dad… Jesse would _never_ understand and would never accept that what we have is real. He’d probably report me for inappropriate behavior, lock me up and throw away the key.”

“He _can’t_ !” Alex insisted. “I’m not a child anymore and you never once did _anything_ when I was.”

“But we can’t prove I didn’t and it would be our word against his. He’s respected in the community and could run me out of town, out of a job… He’d take everything from me… Including you.”

“He doesn’t have that kind of power.”

Jim held back a sigh. Alex really had no idea what Jesse Manes was capable of.

“So… What? We just stay here forever? Or until he dies and you retire?” Alex added.

“Alex,” Jim touched his cheek. “Your father has connections, ones we don’t want him to reach out to. He’s dangerous… remember what he did to the Guerin boy-”

“Like I could ever forget,” Alex whispered, averting his gaze. “But we were just kids-”

“Exactly; he didn’t hesitate to hurt a teenage boy or all the times he raised a hand to you…” Jim trailed his hand down Alex’s arm to grasp his hand. He nuzzled into his neck again. “I’m sorry for not protecting you from him.”

“It wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t your job to protect me.”

“Trust me, not telling him about us is the best way to protect both of us right now,” Jim insisted. Alex nodded and brought Jim’s hand to his lips, kissed his palm.

“I know,” Alex whispered, sadly. “I just… Miss you so much when I’m away.”

“I miss you, too, baby,” Jim replied. “But _this_ is what we have now and… it works so why mess with it?”

Alex nodded in agreement, still unsure as to why he’d brought it up. Jim was right, they’d already fought so hard to ensure no one found out about them and as brave as he felt right now, a part of him _was_ worried how his father would react. Alex just had moments where he wished they didn’t have to hide their love from the World.

“I’m sorry,” Jim whispered before kissing Alex. “Sorry it has to be this way. You don’t deserve any of it but one day you’ll find yourself a hot, sexy guy who’ll love you like no other and you _will_ be able to take him home, show him off and-”

“Never,” Alex cut him off. 

Alex shifted, rolled onto his side to look at Jim before changing his mind and throwing his leg over him. He climbed atop of the older man and straddled his body as his hands clasped Jim’s wrists.

“There will _never_ be anyone else I’d rather do this with,” Alex stated. He leaned down to whisper in Jim’s ear. “No one I’d rather take home, ‘show off’ as you put it… And if you start on that drivel ever again, then _daddy_ just might have to get punished.”

Jim chuckled very softly as he looked into Alex’s beautiful eyes. He easily slipped his hands free of Alex’s loose hold, wrapped his arms around his waist and urged him close, until Alex was lying flush against him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, baby boy,” Jim whispered.

“Love you too, _daddy_ ,” Alex replied.

***

They stayed in each other’s arms a short while before reluctantly leaving the comfort of the bedroom and adjourning to the living room. Alex headed for the fireplace while Jim moved into the kitchen. He didn’t know what Jim was up to until the fire was just kicking to life and he appeared with two mugs in hand, passing one to Alex who immediately beamed.

“Hot cocoa?” Alex giggled.

“With marshmallows,” Jim added. “Bet they don’t spoil you like that when you’re deployed.”

“Honestly? Sometimes, yeah but no one else makes it the way you do.”

It was Jim’s turn to beam. Cocoa wasn’t exactly hard to make but to hear Alex say that just made him feel so _proud_.

“What’s this?” Alex asked him, holding up the notebook Jim had tossed aside earlier.

“Oh, that, I… Uh… Once again, I was so caught up in the idea of seeing you that I didn’t write a rules list… I was trying to make one while you were asleep but… Nothing really felt _right_ this time.”

“You don’t want to see me naked, on all fours, begging for you to fuck me?”

“Oh Alex, of course I do! But it’s Christmas and…” Jim paused, almost nervously. “I don’t know…” he looked down at his drink, not at Alex. “I guess I just couldn’t think of anything festive enough.”

“It’s okay,” Alex reached for his hand. “I have lots of ideas for us that are _very_ festive.”

“Is that so?” An immediate twinkle appeared in Jim’s eyes as they shot up to meet his gaze.

“ _Very_ festive,” Alex repeated as he leaned closer then kissed him.

“Careful, don’t spill your cocoa,”

“Yes, _daddy_ ,”

Their eyes met again and they both chuckled. Jim slid his arm around Alex and held him as they sat by the fire and sipped their drinks. Alex closed his eyes and leaned into Jim’s embrace; happy, content and safe… feeling like he was truly home for Christmas.

*

It was chilly out but they pulled on their coats and went for a walk anyway. It was difficult with the multiple layers of clothing, warm scarves and thick gloves but they always managed to be touching in some way the entire time, except when Alex broke away and scooped up some lingering snow to make a snowball.

Had there been proper snowfall, they’d have spent hours outside but it was cold and Jim wanted to get Alex back in front of the fire. They headed back to the cabin and Jim stopped around back to show Alex the lights he’d strung.

Alex reached for him, pulled him close and they shared a tender, romantic kiss.

“I don’t think I can wait much longer to give you your gift,” Alex whispered.

“Alex, we agreed no gifts…” Jim said.

“Oh, I know, that’s why your gift is,” Alex placed Jim’s hand upon his crotch as he gazed into his eyes. “ _Me_ ,”

“The one thing I’ve wanted all day… week… month… year…”

“Exactly, you’ve been waiting oh so long.”

“Do I get to… take my time _unwrapping_ you?”

Alex chuckled and buried his face in Jim’s neck as he pressed closer to him, felt Jim’s arms around him.

“Always,” Alex laughed, blushing even.

Jim removed his gloves, shoved them into his pockets so he could reach up and cup Alex’s face in both hands. Tilting just enough, Jim leaned in and kissed him, softly at first before deepening the embrace until they were so lost in each other they were practically out of breath.

“I love you, Alex,” Jim whispered.

Alex beamed, a smile so wide, so warm it could melt the remaining snow. Jim smiled back, wrapped Alex in his arms and guided him inside the cabin. They stoked the fire and tried to settle down in front of it but it wasn’t long before Alex grew impatient and wanted to give Jim his gift already.

He kissed him deeply before breaking away, telling him to ‘wait here for his surprise’ then Alex scrambled from the room. He reappeared a moment later and tossed something into Jim’s lap.

Jim picked it up, turning it over in his hand until he realized it was a red Santa Claus hat, complete with white trimming and a pompom. He laughed to himself, unsure if Alex wanted him to put it on.

“So, this is what you meant by _Festive_?” Jim called to the other room.

“You better be wearing it!” Alex shouted in response.

Still chuckling to himself, Jim placed the hat upon his head then quizzically stroked the stubble on his chin, wondering if there was any way he could piece together a makeshift bead… Maybe some whipped cream? No, too messy.

Alex sure was taking his time though so Jim sat, waiting. He reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, parting the material to reveal his naked chest. Jim looked down at himself, convinced his chest hairs were turning prematurely grey but Alex hadn’t said anything, perhaps hadn’t noticed?

“Jim?” Alex called from the other room.

“Dunno what’s taking so long, baby boy, I’m just gonna ravage you the second I get my hands on you anyway,” Jim confessed.

He heard Alex’s gentle laughter and he smiled to himself. Jim loved how happy and free Alex had become… He didn’t take any credit for it, the Air Force life agreed with Alex and he was _good_ at it plus being away from Jesse worked wonders for Alex’s confidence. Each time Jim saw Alex, he’d grown so much within himself that Jim essentially fell deeper in love with him.

“You have to close your eyes,” Alex’s voice was closer now but he was still hidden from Jim’s line of sight. “It’s a surprise!”

Jim sighed, got to his feet and moved to sit on the couch before doing as requested and closed his eyes. Alex asked if he’d done it and Jim said yes. He couldn’t see anything but he sensed Alex stepping into the room, heard a different sounding footstep as Alex moved about, moved closer to him.

His heart was racing as he waited for Alex to say he could look. There was a very long pause before Alex said ‘okay’ and Jim opened his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Santa,” Alex said, rather seductively.

“Alex!” Jim gasped. “You look… Wow!”

Alex was dressed unlike he’d ever seen him. In black, calf-hugging boots and a velvety red dress with white trim around the hem, the cuffs and the neckline. An oversized black belt and buckle was around his waist. Jim could only stare at him.

“You… don’t like it?” Alex’s face fell.

“Oh Alex, baby, no,” Jim reached a hand out towards him and Alex stepped forward to grasp it. “I just… can’t help wondering if _you_ like it.”

“Jim-”

“It just doesn’t _feel_ like you.”

Alex slowly nodded his head in understanding and averted his eyes.

“Hey,” Jim whispered as he tugged at Alex’s hand. “Come sit in Santa’s lap.”

“I don’t know if I should, I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“Then you should _definitely_ come sit in Santa’s lap!”

Jim smiled up at him as Alex moved closer to him, climbed onto the couch and threw his leg over Jim to straddle his lap. Alex blushed just a little as Jim immediately stroked his other hand along his thigh.

“Alex, baby, talk to me, okay?” Jim whispered.

Alex wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and pressed his body closer to him as Jim’s fingers continued to stroke him underneath the skirt.

“I’m still trying to figure out _who_ I am,” Alex admitted. “And… I asked some of the guys for ideas on how to make this special. A few of them told stories of their girlfriends dressing in sexy outfits and how much they loved it so I… I thought that you might… I don’t know… I’m sorry.”

“Alex, do not be ‘ _sorry_ ’ for being you, for trying something new,” Jim told him. “You look incredibly sexy and,” he continued to run his hand underneath the material of the skirt, “ _very_ festive… Is that ribbon I can feel?”

“Yes, _daddy_ ,” Alex whispered in Jim’s ear. “For you to unwrap at your convenience.”

“Maybe I wanna take my time, peel off each of the layers one by one…”

Hand no longer holding Alex’s, Jim slid his arm around his waist to keep him firmly in his lap. Alex immediately began to gyrate against him and Jim’s cock started to stir.

“I can’t wait to feel you against my skin, baby boy,” Jim whispered before kissing Alex’s lips.

They both moaned into the embrace as Alex tightened his grasp around Jim’s neck and continued to thrust against him. Jim’s hand shifted from Alex’s thigh and he playfully spanked his buttocks.

“Santa!” Alex gasped.

“I think _someone_ just made the **naughty** list.”

“Is Santa gonna punish me, _daddy_?”

Jim’s teeth scraped Alex’s neck before he nipped at the younger man’s earlobe.

“Is that what my baby boy prefers?” Jim whispered. “I mean, it _is_ what naughty minx’s like you deserve, maybe I won’t let you enjoy my candy cane tonight.”

“No,” Alex gasped before he leaned back, pulled far enough away to hold Jim’s gaze. He cupped his face in both hands, looked determinedly into his eyes and said “Santa, please? I _need_ it!”

“Oh? You _need_ it, do you?”

“I do, I _really_ do Daddy Santa.”

Jim chuckled and pressed his forehead to Alex’s, taking a moment to just be close and he drew a deep breath. He kissed the tip of Alex’s thumb and smiled at him.

“Make up your mind, my naughty boy,” Jim whispered as his hand grasped Alex’s naked buttock. “Am I daddy or am I Santa?”

“What do you want to be?” Alex gasped as Jim’s finger began to tease him.

Jim softly kissed Alex’s lips before he spoke, his breath warm on Alex’s skin.

“Whatever my baby boy _wants_ ,” he breathed.

“Daddy Christmas,” Alex whispered before nipping at Jim’s earlobe. “I’ve been a very naughty boy and need Santa to teach me a lesson.”

“Well then… Ho! Ho! Ho!” Jim bellowed and Alex froze in shock before recovering, trying not to laugh.

“I’m not sure naughty boys should get a candy cane…” he stated. “I think... They need to _earn_ it,” 

“Earn it, Santa? Uh… How?”

“Be creative, my baby boy, dance for me?”

Alex slipped off Jim’s lap and placed both feet firmly on the floor. He took a step back, encouraging Jim to learn forward. His heart was racing from excitement as he slowly began to sway his hips. Fuck, he hadn’t danced in so long but the way Jim was smiling at him, his undivided attention all on Alex… A new feeling of confidence washed over him.

He softly began to sing as he moved to the music he was making for only Jim to hear. He twirled, making his skirt lift and giving him just a tease of his cock or his ass. Alex moved closer, slipped between Jim’s parted legs and proceeded to perform a very sexy lap dance.

Alex encouraged Jim to touch him while he sang, wanting ‘Santa Baby’ to explore his chimney tonight. He spun around and felt Jim’s hands under his skirt, parting his cheeks then Jim found the ribbons still tightly wrapped around his upper thighs. Alex slowly swayed on the spot as Jim’s fingers loosened one of the ribbons only to wrap it around Alex’s sacks.

“Keep singing, baby,” Jim encouraged him while tightening the ribbon.

“Santa Baby,” Alex continued to sing. “Just fuck me tonight, please?”

Jim climbed to his feet, wrapped his arms around Alex and the couple slowly twirled around the room as Alex softly sang, Jim humming along with him. He held Alex close, his hand sliding up underneath the younger man’s skirt to touch the curve of his ass.

“Jim,” Alex gasped.

“I think you’re still on the naughty list,” Jim said. “Maybe you’re not trying hard enough, Love.”

Alex immediately reached between Jim’s legs and cupped his crotch.

“ _Someone_ isn’t complaining,” Alex teased, feeling Jim’s hardness through the fabric.

“Are you giving me lip?”

“How about some tongue?”

He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and captured his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. His tongue slid into Jim’s mouth and they both groaned very loudly into the embrace. Jim lifted Alex off the ground, spun him around again and placed him on the couch.

Jim laid Alex out like he was a sacrificial lamb as they continued to exchange soft kisses. He slowly stroked his fingers up Alex’s inner thighs, underneath his skirt and slowly began to work his cock. Alex moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Jim’s hand.

“Please, Santa?” Alex whispered into their kiss. “Please?”

“Please, what?”

“Punish me for being such a naughty boy.”

Jim smirked but continued to tease Alex’s skin while placing light kisses to his lips, cheeks, nose, chin. He loved the tiny whimpers that escaped through those delicious lips while he tugged on the red ribbons.

He didn’t say a word as he urged Alex up then encouraged him to kneel on all fours along the narrow couch. He ran his hand down Alex’s back, fingers catching the material before he grasped the skirt and flipped it up to reveal Alex’s pert, perfect ass. Jim stroked his fingers over the smooth skin, loving the way Alex arched into his touch.

“Count with me, baby,” Jim whispered.

Smack! He slapped the skin as Alex gasped and cried ‘one!’ Jim repeated this action several times until they both counted ‘five’ together then he stopped and kissed the inflamed skin.

“Are you still a naughty boy?” Jim asked him.

“Yes, Santa. I deserve _more_.”

Jim followed on with another four slaps but with each smack of his palm, his other hand tugged at the ribbon tied around Alex’s balls. The combination of these actions had Alex screaming in delight. He decided to take it easy, it _was_ their Christmas after all. Jim didn’t want to only give pain, he needed Alex to feel _all_ the pleasure.

He moved to the end of the couch as Alex made to readjust his skirt but Jim reached out and stopped him. He slicked up his index and middle fingers before parting Alex’s cheeks. Jim slowly pressed his two fingers inside as Alex let out a deep, low moan.

Jim smirked to himself then proceeded to slide his fingers in and out, burying his fingers to the knuckle then pulling out again. Every movement caused Alex to moan, louder and more enthusiastic than ever. The sound was intoxicating and made Jim’s own cock turn rock hard.

He scissored his two fingers, stretching Alex’s sweet hole while tugging on the ribbon and making Alex cry out. He wrapped his hand around Alex’s hard cock and began to vigorously pump him, causing the younger man to swear and dig his own fingers into the armrest.

“Oh, fuck, Santa!” Alex cried. “Ohhhhh… Ohhhhh… Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh! Fuck!”

“Language, baby. Santa wouldn’t approve.”

“Well, Santa is gonna fuck me up the chimney with his huge candy cane tonight so…”

“Is he now?”

“It’s what he wants and what this naughty elf deserves…”

“You really think a naughty elf like you deserves my candy cane?”

“Every inch of it, Santa,”

Jim wanted to draw it out, prolong Alex’s punishment but seeing how turned on he was just made him impatient. He needed to be fucking Alex and sooner the better. The deeper he pressed his digits, the louder Alex moaned and his moans were making Jim’s cock leak with precum.

He removed his fingers and Alex sobbed from disappointment. Jim smirked, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and kissed his neck as he hovered over him, covering Alex’s younger body with his own.

“My naughty elf better accompany me into the bedroom,” Jim whispered in his ear before climbing off the couch.

Alex turned his head and nodded in agreement. He got to his feet then brushed his dress down before looking at Jim whose Santa hat was lopsided upon his head. He moved towards Jim, reached up to fix the hat and was rewarded with a kiss.

Jim slid his arm around Alex’s waist and they moved into the bedroom together.

“Now, as eager as I am to have you naked,” Jim confessed. “I really want to fuck you in that dress.”

Alex blushed as Jim kissed him.

“The boots _must_ stay on, too,” he added. “Because you look so sexy in them.”

Alex nodded in agreement.

“You know what to do, baby boy, get my cock ready.”

“So soon?”

“You’re just too irresistible, baby. I can’t wait any longer to make you mine over and over and over again.”

Alex nodded again as Jim kicked off his shoes then waited. His fingers were trembling with excited anticipation as he grasped Jim’s open shirt and slowly lowered it from the man’s firm shoulders. The trim of Alex’s cuffs brushed Jim’s skin and he leaned closer to steal a kiss before Alex started teasing his neck, his adams apple, his clavicle with feather light kisses.

Jim tried not to chuckle but Alex’s gentle nips reminded him of a kitten that needed to be coddled and the last thing he wanted to do right now was be gentle. 

Alex _knew_ what was happening inside Jim’s mind which was why he continued to tease him in such a gentle, delicate way. He pressed closer so Jim could feel the fur trim and the cheap velvet of his dress against his naked chest. Alex reached for the buttons of Jim’s trousers, parting the material just enough to slide his hand inside.

“Fuck, baby,” Jim moaned as Alex stroked him.

“Does Santa like it?” Alex whispered in his ear.

“He _loves_ it,” he pulled away to look into Alex’s deep eyes. “And he loves _you_.”

Alex swallowed whatever he’d been going to say and nodded his head, a smile on his lips. Jim’s hands cupped his face, brushing his thumbs across Alex’s cheeks in such a tender way that Alex’s eyes began to flutter along with his heart.

“Santa?” Alex whispered. “Can I… May I taste your candy cane?”

“Of course, because you asked so nicely,”

Jim smiled and Alex’s entire face lit up with excitement. He then proceeded to lower Jim’s pants, down to his ankles where Alex knelt before him, gazing up at him. Jim stepped out of his pants and was now wearing nothing but his Santa hat and his socks.

Alex licked his lips and stared up at Jim.

“The socks stay on, Santa,” Alex stated as he flashed his boot at Jim who stroked Alex’s cheek and nodded.

Alex pushed Jim onto the bed, parted his legs and crawled between them. He ran his hands along Jim’s naked thighs to his already hard cock. Wrapping his fingers around the sacks, he tugged upon them and made Jim groan then he closed his other fist around the base, moving up and back only an inch of the length.

“Fuck! Baby,” Jim moaned.

Alex licked his lips, leaned closer and licked the traces of precum from the very tip. A groan passed his own lips at the tiny taste of Jim’s seed. He swirled his tongue around and around the head while working both hands upon Jim’s cock and balls.

“Oh, fuck,” Jim cried. “Fuck… Alex… Baby, stop! I’m gonna-”

Alex ceased his movements until Jim’s breathing became slightly more rhythmic. He’d never gotten him so close so quickly before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Alex quickly apologized.

“No, baby, it wasn’t you… I mean, it _was_ but I was basically ready to come the second I saw you looking so beautiful. Come here, back in Santa’s lap.”

He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet then he climbed into Jim’s lap, sitting across him, arm wrapped around him, Alex nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. In turn, Jim immediately slipped his hand underneath Alex’s skirt. He could feel how turned on the younger man was, just as he was certain Alex could feel his cock against his thigh.

Jim wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock and started to stroke him, watching the emotions upon his face as Jim brought him to the edge. The way his breath hitched, his tongue would flick across his lips, the low moans of pure delight. Alex began to move his hips, thrusting into Jim’s hand.

“Does my baby boy wanna come?” Jim whispered in his ear.

“Not yet, Santa, not yet.”

Alex crushed their lips together as he continued to thrust into Jim’s grasp. Lifting himself just enough to rub against Jim’s cock. Both men groaned into the kiss.

“Fuck me, Santa, please?” Alex whispered.

“Not yet, baby boy,” Jim teased.

He lifted Alex off his lap, slid him onto the bed then lifted Alex’s skirt to reveal his stunning, begging-to-be-claimed ass. Jim ran both hands over the pert cheeks again. He gave one firm smack of his palm and Alex moaned, rather loudly.

Jim slid off the bed, grabbed the lube and opened it one-handed while parting the cheeks. His prize was right there, the perfect little hole just waiting to be breached. He poured the contents out then tossed the bottle aside. When Jim’s fingers pressed into Alex, his younger lover cried out and proceeded to moan very enthusiastically.

He took his time, working painstakingly slowly to stretch and prepare him for what was to come. Alex bucked his hips, rubbed his own cock against the duvet and begged for Jim to go ‘deeper, harder, _more_ ’.

Jim could spend hours teasing Alex, taking him to the edge then pulling him back but he’d waited long enough already and he just wanted to feel his cock buried to the hilt inside Alex’s beautiful ass.

When he felt he’d prepared him enough, Jim ceased his movements and retracted his fingers.

“Santa, _please_?” Alex begged.

“Patience, Love… it’s coming,” Jim assured him.

He moved along the bed, leaned over for a gentle kiss, before laying on his back beside Alex.

“One last time, baby boy, climb in Santa’s lap and fuck yourself on my big candy cane,” Jim whispered. “I wanna watch you in that sexy dress while you ride my cock.”

“Yes, Santa,” Alex replied.

He hitched up his skirt then moved towards Jim, threw a leg over his body to straddle his waist then he stared down at Jim who gazed back at him so adoringly that Alex’s heart skipped a beat.

It was a look that only Alex got to see, when they were alone, in private and could love each other freely, like this.

Alex reached behind him, grasped Jim’s rock hard cock and slowly lowered himself onto the thick, hard shaft. They both cried out in perfect unison as Jim’s cock was engulfed by the warm, tight cavern of Alex’s body. Alex moaning, feeling himself becoming whole as Jim claimed him.

“Oh, fuck,” Alex gasped.

Jim’s hands gripped Alex’s thighs, one tugging at the ribbon still tied around it as he gave a hard thrust of his hips. Alex ran both his hands up Jim’s chest, tweaking his nipples as he moved his own hips.

“Let me, Santa,” Alex whispered.

He proceeded to rock his hips, moving up and down on Jim’s length, fucking himself while Jim’s hand found his cock and began tugging on the ribbon still tied to Alex’s balls. As he bounced up and down in Jim’s lap, he pulled on the ribbon and Alex would cry out, head thrown back.

“Baby, how did you manage to get the ribbon so perfect on your thighs?” Jim asked him.

Alex straightened his neck and peered down at Jim, eyebrow raised.

“You’re asking me _now_?” Alex replied.

“It’s just you did a stunning job…” Jim hitched Alex’s skirt up so he could see the intricately tied ribbon. Alex blushed.

“I’ve been practicing for weeks…” he admitted.

Jim’s heart soared as visions of Alex secretly wrapping himself in ribbon filled his mind. He reached up, pulled Alex down to meet him and kissed him deeply, tongue invading Alex’s mouth.

With the change of angle, Jim picked up the pace and started thrusting harder into Alex who clung to Jim, gasping into their kisses. He slid his hand to Alex’s ass, could feel his cock sliding in and out of his lover. Jim pressed his index finger in above his cock, stretching Alex wider and making him whimper for more.

Everything about Alex was beautiful, hot, intoxicating. The way he gnawed at his bottom lip, the moans that slipped from deep in his throat, the sounds of him begging and pleading as he pressed closer to Jim.

What had he done with his life to be rewarded a gift as precious as Alex? He cupped Alex’s face before leaning in for another kiss. The smell of sex and sweat was seeping in but both ignored it as they continued to gyrate together. When Jim found Alex’s sweet spot, the younger man practically began to sob.

“I’m close, please, Santa?” Alex whispered. “Please let me come.”

“Not yet, baby, just a little longer. I know you’ve got it in you,” Jim said to him.

Alex nodded and Jim kissed him. He then shifted them both, instructed Alex to rest upon the pillows. They both took a moment to adjust and Jim smiled at the disheveled look of Alex. His clothes and hair were a rumpled mess but he still looked breathtaking.

Jim crawled up Alex’s body, between his parted legs and kissed him deeply. He lifted the skirt and began to unwrap the ribbons from Alex’s thigh and balls. He took one of the ribbons and tied it around Alex’s wrist before tying it around his own. They entwined their fingers, gazing into each other’s eyes as Jim slowly reclaimed Alex.

It took mere seconds for them to find the familiar rhythm again, moving in sync with the other as Jim’s cock brushed Alex’s prostate with every thrust. It was too much, Alex didn’t think he could last as he looked into Jim’s eyes, leaned close and kissed him.

Pressed so close together, Jim increased the intensity of his thrusts and Alex whimpered as he was slammed against the headboard. Fuck, it was hot! 

“Jim, please?” Alex begged. “Please?”

“Jim? What happened to Santa?” Jim asked, nipping at Alex’s neck.

“Please? I can’t… Can’t… Last…”

Jim wrapped his hand around Alex’s hard, weeping cock and began to vigorously work him to the edge.

“It’s okay, baby,” Jim said to him, whispering in his ear. “You can let go; come for me, baby boy.”

Alex grasped Jim’s hair, pulled him into a deep kiss then cried out as he surrendered to his orgasm, spilling his seed all over Jim’s fist. His cries were lost in Jim’s mouth as he kissed him deeply. Alex’s muscles tightened around Jim’s cock, making him come and milking every drop as it filled Alex’s passage.

Hearts racing, both panting for breath, dripping with sweat, they looked into each other’s eyes. Jim softly stroked Alex’s cheek before sharing one gentle kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Santa,” Alex whispered. Jim chuckled.

He carefully untied the red ribbon that connected them and pulled Alex into his arms. Hands sneaking under the dress which was now sticky from Alex’s cum. Jim kissed his neck as Alex closed his eyes and settled against the pillows.

“Looks like, uh, the dress may not be salvageable,” Jim said, disappointed.

“That’s okay; it served its purpose,” Alex replied.

“Just out of curiosity… How would you feel about a cheerleader outfit?”

Alex’s eyes flew open and he turned to look into Jim’s lust filled eyes.

“I feel maybe it’s _your_ turn to dress up for me,” Alex replied.

“Oh, if only I had the legs to pull it off!” Jim teased as he leaned down and began to place kisses along Alex’s leg, right to the tops of his boots.

“Jim, don’t!” Alex said, giggling as Jim’s lips teased his skin. “I’m all sweaty…”

“And beautiful… My beautiful, sexy, naughty, sweaty, debauched elf,” Jim whispered between kisses.

“And you’re my festive, distinguished, sexy Santa, aren’t you, daddy?”

“I love you, baby boy, and I’m sorry that tonight was all we had.”

“It’s not over yet, daddy. We’ve still got all night.”

“Yeah, we do… And we better make the most of it.”

“After a nap,” Alex murmured. “And a shower.”

Alex closed his eyes and Jim wrapped his arms around him. A nap sounded wonderful right now before they embarked on round two and possibly three of their private Christmas celebration.

“Jim?” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, baby?” Jim replied.

“I hope you love part two of your present as much as part one.”

“You being here in my arms is all the gift I’ll ever need.”

“What about me in your arms, wearing handcuffs?”

Jim kissed Alex’s neck, smirking to himself as the endless possibilities of what he planned to do next to his love filled his mind.

“Talk about a _very_ Merry Christmas,” Jim replied.


End file.
